


Poke-Age

by JubileeMarie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crossover, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeMarie/pseuds/JubileeMarie
Summary: When something goes wrong in Ultra Space Luna Takezuchi and her pokemon are sucked into Thedas and left in a world that knows nothing about technology or Pokemon. Can they get back home?





	1. Out of the frying pan

The Pokemon trainer groaned as she shook her head, it was pounding and her ballcap was missing. Her knees and shins burned as though she'd been kneeling on them for a long time, and her wrists were chafed as she wiggled her fingers. Feeling the weight on her arms she supposed she was restrained by something, and she found herself right when she opened her eyes to look. She looked to her belt and saw her pokeballs were missing and she started to panic. "What have you done with my Pokemon?! Where are they!? Where have you taken them?!" She screamed, struggling to free herself.

  
The wooden door slammed open and a woman in metal armor with a sword on her hip stormed in with a dark look on her face. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you right now!" she said, pushing the trainer back to the floor with a snarl. "The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except you." she growled.

The trainer felt tears welling in her eyes, Her pokemon were stolen, she was in a dungeon, and being assaulted by this crazy woman in medieval armor. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! Please just give me my pokemon and let me go! I haven't done anything!" she cried, tears streaming down her face now.

A woman wearing a hood came in, holding her bag and Pokeballs and she somehow felt more dangerous than the armored woman. Seeing her pokeballs which held her pokemon the trainer struggled once more to stand but was held back by the armored woman. Now the hooded woman spoke "These are what you want?" she said, holding a single ball in front of the trainer's face. "Tell us what they are. Why do you want them so badly?"

"My Pokemon are inside! They're pokeballs! How do you not know what they are?!"

"What are they!?" the woman prodded again.

"Pokeballs capture and hold pokemon inside. Living breathing feeling creatures! Please give them back, they're my friends!" the trainer pleaded.

"How do they work? I have studied them extensively and nothing has happened." the hooded woman pressed

"I don't know how they work, I don't make them! You wouldn't be able to get them open, they respond to a trainer's unique biological signature. Only I can let them out. Please just... I didn't do anything!"

Slipping the pokeballs into the bag the hooded woman let out an 'hmm' as she set the bag in the corner "Do you remember what happened? How this all began?" the hooded woman asked as a green light flared on the trainer's palm causing the trainer to flinch.

"I was in Ultraspace... I got sucked through a wormhole and the next thing I remember I was being chased by something... and a woman. I swear I didn't do anything! Please just... Please don't take my pokemon..." she begged, sniffling.

"Show me how these... Balls work and what's inside and I might believe you." the hooded woman told her, looking to the armored woman. "Unshackle her, Cassandra. If we are to learn what happened we need to know how these things work if what she's saying is the truth..." she told the armored woman.

"Leliana, I'm not sure this is a wise decision... She could attack us." Cassandra told the hooded woman.

"We need to know, Cassandra. If you don't unshackle her, I will." Leliana said.

With a grumble, Cassandra took the trainer's shackles and unlocked them. The trainer rubbed her wrists and wiped her tears, reaching out a hand palm up and waited. Leliana dropped a Pokeball into her hand and she quickly held it to her chest for a moment. "The Pokemon in here is Fomantis." she said, pressing the button on the ball and expanding it, before tossing it in the air and releasing the pokemon in its usual flash of red energy.  
Startled the guards and Cassandra drew their swords and backed up, though Leliana was unphased. When the light faded there stood the small green and pink pokemon who ran to its trainer and nuzzled her. The trainer gave a small smile as she scooped up the tiny pokemon and hugged it "I'm so glad you're okay Fomantis..." she cooed to the creature.

"Is that a demon?!" Cassandra yelled

"N-No! It's a pokemon! They're... They're like... Animals but smarter with abilities." the trainer said, shaking her head as the pokemon chirped worriedly.

"I believe her, Cassandra. I've seen demons before, and she's done as we asked... We'll return her belongings for now." Leliana said, setting the bag near the Trainer as she looked at Cassandra.

With a sigh Cassandra spoke "Do not make us regret this, you are still a prisoner." she told the trainer before turning to Leliana "Go to the forward camp, we will meet you there."

"What's going on?" the trainer asked as Leliana left the room.

"It would be easier to show you..." Cassandra told her, giving her the bag before leading her out of the dungeon and out into a snow-covered village. Everything was noisy and primitive and it confused her. Was she sent through time? Dialga wouldn't have anything to do with Ultra Space...  
As she went to look at the sky she saw a massive green hole, swirling like an Ultraspace Wormhole and sucking up rocks. She gasped, knees shaking and heart pounding "W-Wah? H-How?!" She asked

"An explosion." Cassandra told her

"It sounds like some rogue ultra beast did it... No explosion should be able to..." the trainer sputtered

"This one did." Cassandra said flatly, eyes narrowing as she stepped closer.

"The breach is expanding, and every time it does so does the mark on your hand... Soon it will grow until it swallows the world, and it will kill you."

"If there's anything my Pokemon and I can do to help we will." The trainer told her

"Then...?" Cassandra asked

"Yes, whatever you need. But... Where did you take my Lycanroc?" She asked in return.

"Your what?" Cassandra was clearly confused.

"The pokemon that was with me... Four legs, furry, rocks sticking out of it's neck. He's my best friend... Please. He's probably really worried for me."

"The dog? It's contained in one of the cabins in the town. If you help us close the breach I will personally return it to you." Cassandra told her.

"Fine, but if anyone hurt him I'll...." She huffed and left it at that, feeling deflated. "Let's just go and get this done with..."


	2. Over the river

Cassandra had led the Trainer past the village gates, and as they walked she talked "Haven mourns our most holy, Devine Justinia... The Conclave was hers, it was a chance to stop the war between the Templars and Mages. She gathered their leaders here, and now they're all dead..." She sounded sad, she must have been close to this Justinia person.

"We lash out like the sky, but we must look beyond ourselves and see the bigger picture... As she did..." She said with a frown.

It touched the trainer's heart as she wiped at her tears which welled in sympathy. "I'm so sorry for your loss... I wish I could say something to help but pain like that doesn't heal with words alone..." she said, turning to face Cassandra.

"You... Are kind despite my actions in the Chantry... Thank you." Cassandra replied, expression solemn.

"You're welcome... My name is Luna, by the way, Luna Takezuchi... I was wondering if there's danger ahead?" she replied with a warm smile.

"Yes, but I will protect you." Cassandra affirmed.

"You can't do it on your own, my Pokemon can help you." she told the seeker, reaching for a Pokeball on her belt and expanding it.

"What could an animal do against demons?" Cassandra seemed very skeptical

"Pokemon are strong, Just let me show you... The one I'm going to call out is my favorite. It's called Mimikyu, don't try to look under it's costume..." she said, tossing the ball up and releasing the pokemon. With a cheer, the pokemon scurried to her legs and she laughed "Alright buddy, I need your help. There are some bad guys and Cassandra here is gonna need some help alright? Think you can do that for me?" she said, kneeling closer to the pokemon.

"Mimi! Mimikyu!" The pokemon chimed in a cheerful affirmation.

"It... Can understand you?" Cassandra questioned

"Of course, he can understand anybody. I told you Pokemon were smart, but we're wasting time. World to save right?" Luna said with a crooked grin as she started walking, Mimikyu keeping close.

"You are correct, we haven't much time."

When they came to a bridge a rock came flying from the sky, sending Cassandra, Luna, and Mimikyu tumbling to the frozen river below. Cassandra was up quickly, pulling Luna to her feet as well. Mimikyu seemed fine at least... A hissing sound came from a few meters away and Mimikyu stiffened and Cassandra drew her sword. "Stay behind me!" She shouted as she charged in.

A puddle of ectoplasm formed into a demon as Cassandra was busy with the one farther away and Mimikyu stood as proud as a tiny ghost pokemon could, ready to protect his trainer. "Use Psychic!" She told the pokemon, as the shade was thrown up into the air. "Now Shadow Ball!" She called and Mimikyu charged up and released a swirling ball of darkness, blowing the demon to bits.

Luna noticed Cassandra was already done with her own demon and starting back face in awe. "What sort of beast is this? How can something so small cause so much damage? Surely it must be a demon!" she accused

"No! Mimikyu isn't a demon! He's a ghost pokemon! It's why you can't look under his costume, you could lose your mind if you did." Luna waved her hands and shook her head.

"You captured the dead and made it wear a costume?!"

"No! Ghost pokemon are supernatural in nature, they can be hard to understand but they're as alive as you and me. Most of my team are Ghost type pokemon, though none of them are like Mimikyu. I can recall him if you're not comfortable." she explained.

"I... I would prefer that, yes. I should remember that this 'Pokemon' as you call it assisted in battle so..."

Looking down at Mimikyu with a small frown she patted the top of it's costume "Sorry, maybe she'll get used to you eventually." she said, tapping it with a Pokeball before pulling another ball off her belt. "This is Dicidueye. He's been with me since I started my Pokemon journey. He's smart and fast, He can alert us to danger before we get to it." she said, tossing out the ball and releasing the pokemon.

The beast stood as high as a human and looked like an oddly colored owl. "Eye?" it cooed at the pair of humans inquisitively.

"We're in trouble, old friend. There's some bad things hurting people, they're not Pokemon... I dunno what they are but we gotta get up the mountain. I need you to help us." she told the pokemon who then cooed in affirmation and nodded before taking to the sky, not too far above them.

"Just how many of these beasts do you have?" Cassandra asked, starting out again.

"By law, I'm only allowed to travel with six full pokeballs and one partner. So with me right now, six since Lycanroc is back at that village. Can we save the questions for later alright? Hole in the sky first." she explained, walking after Cassandra.

When they came upon a whispy demon on a hill and another shade Cassandra looked up at Decidueye "If you really can understand me, beast, You must take care of the shade on the hill. I cannot take care of both demons at once."

The pokemon cooed and looked at his trainer who nodded at him. With affirmation, the pokemon flew high into the sky and unleashed a flurry of sharpened leaves as it spread its wings wide. It cut the whispy demon to bits in an instant, he was Luna's strongest pokemon after all. As Casandra was fighting the Shade below Decidueye flew down to assist using Spirit shackle to hold it in place for Cassandra to finish off.

The pokemon looked pleased with itself as it gestured back to it's trainer. Cassandra nodded at the pokemon "They truly are intelligent... This one I like. It is strong and just." She complimented the pokemon who seemed to puff up in pride.

"I've had Decidueye since he was just a Rowlet." Luna told her

"It used to be something else?" Cassandra was confused

"Pokemon Evolve when they get stronger, or feel a powerful emotion, or are around a certain place, or even just at a certain time of day. They grow and change like we do, but more so. Decidueye here is as evolved as he can be, he's my strongest pokemon day to day." she said as she headed up the hill.


End file.
